


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by QueenMissFit



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Not Christmas, SPAM, Songfic, it's may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Y/N and Jack Frost had been cuddled up on his sofa under a blanket with the thermostat turned up high and Netflix on, his hand slowly crawling up her thigh as he placed gentle kisses on her neck. When her phone buzzed with an alarm for ten o'clock, she pushed him away.

"Jack this has been a wonderful evening but I really can't stay."

He laughed gently, "But baby, it's cold outside."

"Jack," she stood up and began to walk to the door, "I've got to get away."

"Baby, it's cold outside."

"Thank you, this evening has been nice."

He quickly followed her and grabbed one of her hands delicately and twirled her into him, "Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice," she whispered as she looked at his slow grin.

He pulled her hands up so she could see him rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles, " I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"Jack I've got to go," she began to turn to pull out of his gentle grasp, "My mother will start to worry."

Jack just rolled his eyes and pulled her into a tighter embrace, pushing her arms around his neck so he could have his arms around her waist, "Baby, what's your hurry?"

"Father will be pacing the floor," she began to nibble on her lower lip.

Jack simply whispered in her ear, "Listen to the fireplace roar."

There was no fireplace.

Instead of stating this Y/N slipped out of his hold and grabbed her phone from the sofa, putting it in her pocket as she turned to face him, "So really I'd better scurry."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa, pulling her on top of him to sit on his lap, "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Hesitantly she replied, "...Maybe just a half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour~" he kissed her cheek and then hopped up to go pour some more drinks, fully knowing she was watching him with mild amusement because the only records he had in his house were decorative because they had ice patterns.

"The neighbours might think..."

He finished pouring and passed her the drink, "Baby, it's bad out there." Pulling her against his side and snuggling into her, he took a sip of his drink and watched her face scrunch up as she drank hers.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Y/N asked before placing her glass on the floor.

"No cabs to be had out there," he put his down as well and resumed the film they were watching, placing the blanket back over their laps.

"I wish I knew how-"

He gripped her chin and kissed her on the lips lightly before gazing deep into her eyes, he whispered in an effort to not break the moment, "Your eyes are like starlight now."

"-To break this spell."

"I'll take your hat," he pulled the hat she had kept on all evening off and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder without taking his eyes off of her, "Your hair looks swell."

She quirked an eyebrow at the use of the word 'swell', the old language seeming to of broken the spell, "I ought to say no, no, no," her voice weakening as he licked his lips.

"Mind if I move in closer?" without waiting for an answer he slid an arm around her shoulder and used the other hand to rest on her knee.

She sighed as he began to kiss down her neck, " At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" he muttered between kisses.

"I really can't stay," she whispered hopelessly as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Baby don't hold out," as he tried to pull it over her head.

Y/N simply sat up straight, pushed her shirt down and stood up once again, " Ah, but it's cold outside."

He repeated her words in question, " Ah, but it's cold outside?"

She nodded and quickly picked up her hat, "I've got to get home."

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there~" he crooned as he followed her footsteps; a predator hunting it's skitterish prey.

"Say, lend me your coat," she called over her shoulder as she inspected the large rip in her own, probably from her earlier activities.

He slid his arms around her front and pulled her closer to him, her back to his front, "It's up to your knees out there."

She pushed his hand down from where it was inching up under her shirt, "You've really been grand."

"Thrill when you touch my hand~" he crooned as she began to slide out of his grasp.

"Why don't you see-"

"How can you do this thing to me?" Jack sounded sorrowful and smirked as she paused in her movements. It dropped when she began to turn around.

She sighed, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

He grinned and jogged up to her, twirling her into his arms, "Think of my life long sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied-"

"-If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay-"

He rolled his eyes, "Get over that hold out."

"Ah, but it's cold outside..."

"Oh, baby," he crooned, "It's cold outside~" and pulled her into his arms as if that was reasons enough, dipping her low to kiss her.


End file.
